


It's not Your Fault

by omgcerealkiller



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: A dream that I had once, Car Accidents, Derek Blames Himself, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Ghosts, Happy Ending, Loveywolf Derek Hale, M/M, Minor Character Death, POV Original Character, Pack Feels, Sourwolf Derek Hale, Spirits, Stiles is Part of the Pack, Stiles is himself, brought back to life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-14
Updated: 2014-01-14
Packaged: 2018-01-08 17:28:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1135430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omgcerealkiller/pseuds/omgcerealkiller
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was a dream that I had one time and I wanted to get it out on paper so I can always remember it. I don't know why it means so much to me but it does. I felt like sharing. I'm not all good at writing so I apologize!</p>
    </blockquote>





	It's not Your Fault

**Author's Note:**

> This was a dream that I had one time and I wanted to get it out on paper so I can always remember it. I don't know why it means so much to me but it does. I felt like sharing. I'm not all good at writing so I apologize!

Derek was driving along the back roads of Beacon Hills. The roads were a mixture of asphalt and dirt. His driving increased with every yell discussed. They weren't his yells, they were mine. He sat there quietly, like he always does, holding in the anger. I can't remember what I was yelling about. His face made me forget. I saw hurt and pain that was always too familiar on his face. I felt the car speed up past 65mph. I stopped yelling immediately and looked at the meter, it was climbing, the speed increasing. He kept looking straight and started gripping the steering wheel to keep in his anger.

“D-Derek?” There was no answer back, not even a sideways glance. He wasn't angry at me. He was angry at himself. I can see how hurt he had been, it's always on his face. This hurt consumed him more. I felt a pang in my heart that hurt. He reached over and grabbed his seat belt once the meter passed 75. I decided to do the same thing when it went over the 80 mark.

“Derek, stop!” He still didn't answer me. I didn't yell for him to hear me. “Please.” He let go of his grip on the steering wheel and looked at me for a second. Just a second. He forgot about the turn of the back road. My eyes widened. I already knew what was going to happen. Before we were about to hit, I grabbed his shoulder and looked at him in the eyes.

“Stiles! Okay, Stiles. H-He loves you. Derek! He-” I felt my face go forward into the airbag and saw his as well. I tried to stop it, stop my body from going tense. I let out a slow breath when my face hit the airbag. Derek must've thought that was my last breath. I didn't see him. I could only see the darkness around my face until the car shook me from my trance. It toppled and kept rolling. The door opened and my seat belt came off.

I should've been smarter in putting on my seat belt all the way. I forgot to hear the 'click' sound it made. I heard Derek's. I felt my body being flung in the air maybe 10 feet away. I landed hard without making a sound. I didn't feel pain. I was still in the aftershock. My brain tried to process what happened. It couldn't download my last memory. _Okay, argument, seat belt, fast, telling Derek that Stiles loved him. Wait. Derek._ I tried to scream at the thought, no words can form. I tried to listen to Derek, but I couldn't move.

I wasn't in my body. I left it. I had a more important thing to do. Help, Derek. I glanced over again at my body and ran towards the car. Derek was stuck in the car, unmoving. I tried to keep screaming but he couldn't hear me. I kept going and going. I felt my nose burn an itch that indicated I was crying. I couldn't cry when I was dead. I got angry, angry enough to feel it from the pit of my stomach. I hit the car and it made a loud bang. Derek woke up, he started to process the scene. He looked in the passenger seat to find me not there. He saw my body bent and twisted in ways it shouldn't be. He tried to listen for a heartbeat, only he found none.

Panic rose in Derek's face, his neck flushed a deep shade of pink. He was angry, sad, scared, mournful. Derek was all the things he shouldn't be. His eyes glowed a red, he was so angry you could almost smell it even in the state I was in. He howled his Alpha howl, only that this was more powerful and louder. It shook the woods while it traveled to Beacon Hills. The pack must've heard that, even Stiles could've heard it. _Don't stay dead long, they need you._ I remembered I was dead and ran to my body. I gave myself life when I went back, Derek glanced over at me probably hearing my heartbeat.

 

“Gotta get out. Help her.” Derek mumbled to himself, hoping to himself. My body still didn't move. It was rejecting me. I was out of it again. Derek stared at my bloodied self. He screamed in pain when he got himself out of the car. Derek was already starting to heal. I only saw blood until I saw his bone protruding from his leg. It was healing, but going to take some time. He howled again louder. His howl sounded of pain, sadness, and fear. You could smell his fear.

The sirens were in the distance and getting in closer and closer. Scott must've called them, Erica maybe? Or, Stiles. The pack told Stiles something was wrong and we were hurt badly. Stiles called his dad, the Sheriff. _Hurry._ Derek kept wincing every time he dragged himself closer to me. The sirens were more near along with the distinct sound of the Jeep and Scott's dirt bike making it's way here. _Derek, you need to heal now. Listen. You need to right now._ Derek must've got my message or we both thought the same thing. He focused on healing first and then he was completely healed, only leaving large bruises and trails of blood. He'll worry about the bruises later.

The Jeep screeched to a halt in front of my lifeless soul. I saw Stiles, but he didn't see me. He got out his car so quickly you could barely see him. Scott stopped next to the Jeep and ran over while taking his helmet off. He threw it on the ground and ran with Stiles as his eyes glowed. The Sheriff yelled at the boys. “Stop! You can't touch them. This is still a crime scene.” Scott stopped immediately, but Stiles kept going. He got to Derek first while Derek was shouting for the EMT's to go to me instead of him. Stiles cupped Derek's face and Derek allowed him to. Worry traveled through Stiles like a heat wave.

“Wh-What happened? Derek, what happened?!” Stiles shouted. He knew he shouldn't have but he was scared and didn't know what to do. Derek tried to form the words and kept stuttering, fumbling over every one. “I'm sorry.” He grabbed Stiles' shoulders. “ _I'm sorry_ ” I saw tears forming down Stiles' face and saw Scott staring at my body. “Scott?” Scott didn't reply. Stiles started again. “Scott.” He never gave Stiles the attention. Stiles looked at my body.

“Can you hear her heart beat? Please, tell me you do. She's going to be fine.” Neither Scott or Derek responded to frantic Stiles. Scott turned over and nodded to Derek. He knelt down and took Derek's pain. His eyes glowed brighter, the pain was overbearing. Everyone felt it, the pack felt it, even Stiles did. The EMT's got me on a stretcher and kept working on my body. “Derek, you give her the bite. You will give her the freakin' bite.” Stiles said darkly. He wasn't angry.

No one got up to give me the bite. Waves of heat were hitting me, electricity formed from my core and radiated everywhere. I saw the EMT's using defibrillators to wake me up. You can hear the word “clear” being yelled every few seconds. I screeched in pain and Derek's head snapped to where lifeless me was standing. I _knew_ he saw me. His eyes widened and confusion filled his face. I gave him a weak smile and bent down and kissed his cheek. “It's going to be okay. I'll see you soon.” His eyes were watering and just when he was about to respond, I vanished and my heart was beating and I was alive.

I breathed slowly and then my breath started to quicken. “It's okay. You're okay. You've just been in an accident.” I was strapped in the stretcher and couldn't move, then the pain hit me. I kept screaming and my tears were rolling back into my hair. I felt the packs' eyes on me. “Is Derek okay? He's okay right? Make sure he's okay!” was all I can say before the pain made me black out.

 

 

**15 Years Later**

Derek held onto Stiles' hand while walking on the pavement of Beacon Hills. They were both smiling and looking more in love. Derek was finally happy. I didn't see them when I hit into Stiles and spilled some of my coffee on him. “Oh, god! I'm so-” I looked at Stiles and then to Derek. “...sorry.” I have a habit of barely finishing my sentences. Stiles waved me of my apology and said it's no big deal. “This shirt was bound the get stained anyway, now I'm happy it wasn't me so my Dad doesn't keep hounding me about my messiness.” Stiles said. Derek smiled at him like he was a gem and didn't stop looking at him.

They started on their way when I stopped them. It doesn't look like they remember me. I changed so much. “Wait. Derek, do you remember me?” His nostrils widened indicating he was trying to smell my scent. He shook his head slightly and I gave him a weak smile. How did they not remember me? I was in the Hale Pack before..”Right, um. About 15 years ago, you got into a really bad car accident.” Derek's eyebrows furrowed trying to remember. “You were fine because of you know, the healing.” This time Stiles looked shocked on how I knew about the werewolves.

“Anyways, there was a girl. That girl told you something before you wrecked. It was something important. Do you remember that?” Derek nodded slowly and spoke. “She said 'Stiles loves you.'” He winced at the thought of what happened next, how the car toppled, and my screams of agony. I looked up at him. “I'm that girl, Derek.” Derek froze and Stiles had to squeeze his hand to shake him of his trance. I smiled at him and pointed to their clasped hands. “I told you so, you know. I told you he loved you. He said so himself.” Derek looked down at their hands and smiled back. His smile was taken over by sorrow.

“What I did, I'm sorry. I should've slowed down. It was _my_ fault.” I stopped him immediately. I told him it wasn't his fault, he can hear my heart beat when I tell him. “The only thing that was your fault was making me leave Beacon Hills. You put me in the truck and drove North, never saying where we're going. You drove me so far, the pack wouldn't ever smell my scent again.” Derek's face became flushed. “But, I forgave you along time ago. I understood why you had to do it.” I grabbed his shoulder like I did before we crashed. “I forgive you, Derek.”

Derek stood there, not knowing what to do. I looked at Stiles. “Is he still being a sourwolf?” Stiles laughed loudly and nuzzled in Derek's neck. “No, he's a lovey-cuddly wolf.” Derek's face washed over with relief and held back a smile at Stiles. My heart felt more fixed and whole again. Stiles pulled me into a hug and nudged Derek to hug me too. “Derek just give her a damn hug, she's pack anyways. Once pack, always pack like you said.” Derek finally smiled and gave me and Stiles both a tight hug. I knew Derek missed the way the Hale Pack was.

We sat down, at the coffee shop, at one of the tables outside. Stiles was telling me how great everything is and how he became the new Sheriff awhile back. He told me how the rest of the pack were doing. “Boyd and Erica eventually got married and they have a daughter and son now. Jackson came back from London! He learned that the pack was more important. Scott and Allison broke up but they ended up being good friends. Allison went to marry Isaac Lahey, you remember him? Scott found love so quickly. Kira is very nice.” I smiled brightly hearing about the pack. Derek tapped Stiles' shoulder. “Oh, yeah! Then um, me and Derek are together.” Stiles held up his hand to show me a ring and I looked over at the matching one on Derek's. “Kids are a lot harder to take care of than you think!”


End file.
